


Scars of Grace

by JChasse (orphan_account)



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JChasse
Summary: "You are far too serious for your own good," I exclaimed. "I don't see how that is Lady Livingston," he said while chuckling at my enthusiasm. "Dance with me then, and I'll show that you don't have to be serious all the time," I said while giving him my hand, he looked at my hand with a twinkle in his eye before taking my hand and leading me onto the dancefloor.Alana Livingston is the sister of Kenna Livingston, a lady in waiting to Queen Mary of Scots. Though they are not twins, they were mysteriously born only minutes apart. Alana joins her sister in French Court having plans for a several week visit but as events unravel her plans change and she becomes aware of just how dangerous French Court can be. As she helps her repair her sister's marriage, she becomes aware of  King's compassion and infatuation in her and finds she returns such feelings. As the two beauties discover where their love lives take them and how far down their roads go, they encounter obstacles stand in their way of happiness. How will they end up when the losses, heartbreaks, and setbacks finally seem to be over and where will their love lives be at that point?





	Scars of Grace

 Christa B. Allen as [Alana Livingston](https://media.giphy.com/media/l0MYvUz7BnH70YMMw/giphy.gif)

||

Caitlin Stasey as [Kenna Livingston](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/5e/e7/1e5ee7c0010b55075124946fac871bc9.gif)

||

Torrence Coombs as [Sebastian la Poitiers](https://66.media.tumblr.com/17bb2e607ebac05d77c20baf4edea13c/tumblr_inline_o8ywemWYXy1rjchpf_500.gif)

||

Toby Regbo as [King Francis de Valois](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/JealousSlowBactrian-small.gif)

||

Adelaide Kane as [Mary Queen of Scots ](https://i.gifer.com/JE0J.gif)

||

Celina Sinden as [Greer Beaton ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ada009f559e80221fa06fb4bde41db13/tumblr_inline_p8eirx9M5R1s8qosp_250.gif)

||

Anna Popplewell as [Lola Fleming ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4a426eb5b73605eb49c96b04778280fc/tumblr_inline_n3pbs8W9uA1rooebp.gif)

||

Megan Follows as [Catherine Medici](https://38.media.tumblr.com/90aa9c5c949f195e47635e57bc784370/tumblr_ngyp1nFAxQ1qiyullo8_250.gif)


End file.
